FvF episode 2
'Favourites win immunity again ' 'Confessionals ' '*Note Kyle found the idol* ' Silas: I'm playing this game right now, harder then I wanted at this point, because I'm quickly on the bottom, a lot quicker then I thought, I mean my alliance is me Kyle and Chad, and the positivie for me is I'm stronger then the other two but I think I am also percieved as more of a threat, so it could be and if I'm gone on day freakin six I will not be happy so I mean Lennox is running the show and we got our asses kicked again because of Will's lame athletic ability so I talked to Lennox and I just really tried to drill in his head that it has to be Will tonight or we're going to keep losing, he still has numbers and the tribes stronger hopefully he's smart enough to take that offer Bobby: Basically the choices tonight are either Will because he has lost us two challenges or one of the three guys on the outside and I look at this way we get rid of Will tonight our tribe can finally start winning and we still have the numbers 4-3 but I don't that will happen because Damien won't vote Will and I'm pretty sure Lennox isn't into voting Will and Rasheed will do what he wants. I'm clearly the smartest in my alliance but I don't flip because if it's 4-4 and Will beats whoever then I'm next gone, I didn't come here to risk my game like this Will: I don't know what's going on but I somehow had a hugely weak showing in the challenge, and I mean I'm in an alliance and told it's not me tonight, but that doesn't 100 percent put my mind to rest because I did blow it, but the one guy without doubt I trust is Damien so Damien told me it's not me tonight and that I guess is all I need Damien: I've formed a close bond with Will, I mean he's a great guy but I find myself kind of having to protect Will a little bit because the guy is just not physically fit and our tribe is getting our asses kicked and so I mean we got Bobby going to Lennox and going Will needs to go, so I need to go to Lennox and be like can't vote of Will someone can flip and we're down, it's tough it's tough and I think the first person in our alliance who needs to go is Bobby Chad: Oh man I was blindsided last time at tribal just as much as Guy because now I'm at the bottom and it could be me tonight, the only guys I can trust are my boys Kyle and Silas, and our tribe is weaker then the favourites and so that probobly means it's not Silas because that boy is a work horse and probobly has nothing to worry about, me and Kyle we're on the chopping block they can just blindfold themselves and throw a dart, our only really shot is that the other alliance finally votes on Will so we can start winning, I know that's where my vote is going Lennox: Right now my alliance is at the crossrhoads I mean on one hand we got to keep the alliance strong and vote out Silas Chad or Kyle but on the other hand theres keeping the tribe strong so we don't just get kicked off the merge. It's hard you know I got Bobby in one ear going take out Will and I got Damien in one ear saying take off one of the others, at the end of this day I'm not taking a team approach to this game I'm taking an individual because only one man wins the million and that's how I'm leading my alliances vote tonight Rasheed: I'm feeling really sick, I'm getting weaker the only reason I'm not as bad as Will in the challenges is because I sleep all day because I can't move the weather is horrible survivor is suppose to be fun but this is miserable, sometimes I question why I'm even here, I'm not even in the right mindset to strategise I don't even care who's name is written down I'm just waiting for the marching orders Kyle: I feel like put in the right position I could be a real good survivor player hell maybe even a favourite hahaha, but I'm not in a good position and that might be my own fault. I don't think I'm going home tonight because if they went for the biggest threat they will go for Silas and for the weakest they will go to Will so I know my expiree date is before the merge so ever since Guy's vote out I went on a tear looking and that's right finding the idol baby so hell maybe tonight if I'm scared I will pull this out Chad Final Words Damn!!!! I was so excited to play survivor and I had a great time while I was there but I mean come on I thought I could make the merge